The Truth of Brightclaw's Past
by brightclaw237
Summary: This is a side story to Hunter's Grand Adventure. Brightclaw will continue to fight along with her Vivosaurs to apprehend outlaws and explore undiscovered locations. Later on though, someone will come to see her. Are they friend or foe, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Brightclaw237: This is my first crossover story and it'll probably be only a few chapter or more. Chapter 2 may be up in a few days if I can think of any outlaws from the previous games I have played.**

**Brightclaw: I'll do the disclaimer. Brightclaw237 does not own Fossil Fighters or pokemon, just me.**

* * *

"Hello little doggy." Officer Clyde said. "We've just received reports of the known criminal Blambeau sneaking around the island." He explained. "In the past, pattern has been to wander from dig site to dig site, poaching fossils and causing trouble." Officer Clyde said. "He's a hardened criminal." He says holding up a picture. "You'll recognize him by his green hat and brown clothes." Officer Clyde explained. I tilt my head to look confused when I really know what to do. As I go to Beth for a ride to Greenhorn Plains.

"(Brightclaw surely you're not going to go after this criminal?)" Slash asked me.

"(Yeah, it's part of my job, you would know that by looking into my memories.)" I said remembering something from when I was 10.

"(I believe in you Brightclaw.)" Fang says as he mentally hugs me.

"Hey, Beth one ride to Greenhorn Plains." I ask.

"Alright, one ride to Greenhorn Plains."

When I get on the boat I stay quiet as I remember when I first caught an outlaw.

* * *

"It's over Drowzee, time for you to atone for your crimes." I say as Officers Magnazone and Magnemite take him away.

"You did it Team Fiery Spark Azuril is safe thanks to you two." Maril said as he handed my partner a bag of oran berries.

"Thanks, but no." I say as I grab the bag and give it back to Maril.

"Wait, you don't want it?" He asks.

"Yes, and not because we wouldn't need them, but because you need it for your sick mother." I say as I give Maril a few other things. "Here this may help." I tell him as I give him 5 pecha berries, 3 oran berries, 4 lum berries, 2 heal seeds, and 9 reviver seeds.

"Wow, we really don't have anything to pay for all this!" Maril exclaimed.

"It's okay, all I need is to see your bright smiles." I laugh as Maril takes his brother and the medical items happily home to give to their mother.

* * *

I arrived at the dig site. "Thank you Capt. Travers and Diver." I said as I ran over to a tall tree in the dig site. I put on an orange jacket, a green bandana, black gloves and of course what everyone needs to disguise themselves not just a mask, but two-sided contact lenses. This way if someone saw me they would not recognize my eyes like most people would do.

I then see the criminal that is running around the island. I learned how to finally change back to human, partially anyway. I still have paws, dog ears, fur, muzzle and all, but at human size which is around 4 or 5 ft. tall and walk on 2 legs. I put a mask on to complete my disguise.

"Are you Blambleau?" I asked in a low voice, making it sound more like a boy's.

"Yes as a mater of fact, I am." Blambleau said in a French accent, turning around to face me I saw that he was holding a large gun in his right hand. "Who are you?!" He asked as he looked at my outfit. "Ah, zee police have sent a bounty 'unter after me!" He laughed. "Hon hon hon!" He continued to laugh. "Zee cowardly police fear to face Blambeau in an honorable duel!" He sneered. "Zat is wise!" Blambeau said glaring at me.

"I just heard about you from them." I said. "Also I've faced things a lot more terrifying than you!" I growled. "I will also apprehend you and make the citizens of Vivosaur Island feel much safer." I said as I readied my Dino Medals to fight.

"If you want to catch me, bounty 'unter, we must fight zee Fossil Battle, hon hon!" He said as he got out his "own"(probably stolen) Dino Medals. "Oui, oui! You zink you can beat moi, bounty 'unter?" He asks as I nod my head yes. "Hon hon!" Blambleau laughed at this.

I sent out Slash, Storm, and Fang and my team goes first since Fang is still a low level. "Slash Spinax fang on venator." I commanded as Slash bit down causing 20 damage. "Storm Shan fang on venator." I said as Storm bit down on the venator as well causing 14 damage. I end my turn since I'm out of FP.

""Venator bite on Spinax." Blambleau said as venator caused 25 damage to Slash, but lost 2 Lp because of Slash's auto-counter.

"Slash, Spinax fang on venator!" I shouted as he caused 20 damage to venator. "Shan fang, Storm!" I shout was Storm attacks the venator again causing a critical of 13.

"Venator bite." Blambleau said as venator caused a critical of 47 on Slash.

"Spinax fang on venator." I said as Slash charged at venator draining it of its last bit of Lp. "Shan fang on ourano!" I shouted as Storm caused the boxing Vivosaur to lose 16 Lp I end my turn.

"Ourano combo!" Blambleau shout as the yellow Vivosaur moved so fast and nearly to Slash out with 48 damage leaving him confused and on my turn he retreats back to the ez.

"Fang use s-fang!" I yell as Fang roars with fury charging the yellow and blue-striped Vivosaur, teeth meeting flesh and ourano roars in pain from a loss of 48 Lp barely standing. "Storm attack with Shan fang." I said as he roared and big down on the now staggering bipedal boxing Vivosaur from a loss of 15 Lp.

" Ourano combo on zee s-raptor!" Blambeau growled at the thought of losing. Fang lost 32, but luckily did not get confused.

"Storm Shan fang on ourano." I said as Storm finished the Vivosaur off, letting it rest from a cruel man. "S-fang." I said as Fang bit down on the lambeo causing it to cry in pain from a loss of 52 Lp.

"Sliding ram on s-raptor." Blambleau said as lambeo defeated Fang.

("No Fang!") I mentally screamed. "You'll pay for that, Shan combo!" I barked. As Storm bit down and kicked the lambeo into its Dino Medal. "Time for you to pay for your crimes, and these medals to get back to their original owner's." I said as tied him up in rope snatched, the Dino Medals,took Blambleau to jail, and returned the Dino Medals to their owners.

"Here…you go…sir." An officer said as he handed me a sack of money full of 3000 G.

"Thank you… I will use this wisely." I said as I took off. I did not want anyone but, Hunter, Rosie, Holt, Sparky, and Blaze to find out that I had stopped the hardened criminal Blambleau.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: So far this story is full of mystery. Review if you want to hear more of The Truth of Brightclaw's Past. I'll be posting new chapters of it along with my Fossil Fighters story.**


	2. The Power to Soar and Saddened Memories

**Brightclaw237: This chapter will make sense later on in the story. For now it is time to see what happens next in "The Truth of Brightclaw's Past. I do not own Fossil Fighters, Pokémon, or the song "How could this happen to me".**

**More than one person**

_Thinking or Flashback_

Reading

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" I wake up fur covered in sweat from a horrible memory of escaping that awful dungeon of a laboratory. I also had no idea that they had some of my brother's DNA to create another angel-hound, luckily he had the same strength to get away as well. I look into my mind and see images that have been burned into my mind, so terrifying that I can never forget them.

_Flashback_

_I'm running far away from a lab and an evil man who transformed me into this creature so that he could take over the world. The only thing that he and his scientists didn't expect was for me to have the willpower to be able to escape, but I didn't do it alone. There was a women in her 30s helping me escape as the rest of her family took care of the equipment and data that the scientists had on me. I later on learned that it was a family of four by the names of Samantha, Tyler, the parents, Amy, and Tim, their children. Another thing happened when I was transformed, I somehow created a new species of canine. They were named angel-hounds by how they would always protect a human they chose as a partner and were thought to be guardian angels. I later on met Yuki and Asiu, Yuki was as white as snow which is what her name meant in Japanese, and Asiu's fur was a mix with blue and white. A few months later some of the angel-hounds had stayed in the village that was created for them, while others set out for partners or to explore the world. What I did though was leave to find out what I should do with my life, since I was part human it was about impossible for me to find a partner. So...I left and decided to find discover what I could do. A couple of weeks had passed and that is when I passed out and later on regained consciousness in an unknown building with the person who became my savior from the cruelty of this lonesome journey._

* * *

_"If it wasn't for Hunter, who knows where I'd be right now?" _I thought. _"I am not the type that relies on my own power all the time, I'm not a lone wolf, nor angel-hound." _I sighed in my mind. "_Another thing that angel-hounds can do is fly, but for some reason I cannot." I mentally sigh. " I do not know why, my brother can fly, but I cannot." _I think as I walk outside onto the balcony and look at the sky just wanting to know what it feels like to touch the clouds and feel free just once. The only things that I can do are always on the ground, underneath it, or in the water, just not the sky. I start to cry and sing a song that relates to me a bit, since I've had to leave my friends in different worlds and not able to go back to even say sorry or stay for a bit.

**I open my eyes**  
** I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light**  
** I can't remember how**  
** I can't remember why**  
** I'm lying here tonight**

** And I can't stand the pain**  
** And I can't make it go away**  
** No I can't stand the pain**

As I continue to sing I start to remember the faces that helped support me to make a difference in the world.

** How could this happen to me**  
** I made my mistakes**  
** I've got no where to run**  
** The night goes on**  
** As I'm fading away**  
** I'm sick of this life**  
** I just wanna scream**  
** How could this happen to me**

My former house enters my mind and I cry even harder.

** Everybody's screaming**  
** I try to make a sound but no one hears me**  
** I'm slipping off the edge**  
** I'm hanging by a thread**  
** I wanna start this over again**

Looking back at my family, they always and still love me, no matter what.

** So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered**  
** And I can't explain what happened**  
** And I can't erase the things that I've done**  
** No I can't**

My best friend/brother and I going through difficult challenges to graduate through an exploration guild, our friends saved leftover dinner for us, since we had to go the night without eating for failing an urgent mission completely.

** How could this happen to me**  
** I made my mistakes**  
** I've got no where to run**  
** The night goes on**  
** As I'm fading away**  
** I'm sick of this life**  
** I just wanna scream**  
** How could this happen to me**

** I made my mistakes**  
** I've got no where to run**  
** The night goes on**  
** As I'm fading away**  
** I'm sick of this life**  
** I just wanna scream**  
** How could this happen to me **

I walk back inside my eyes are red and sting from crying so much and I still continue to cry, so quietly that even my vivosaurs wouldn't hear me.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: Very sad tale so far, please review for more info of Brightclaw's past.**

**Brightclaw: I really wish I could fly.**

**Hunter:(Yawn) Hey guys what did I miss?**

**Brightclaw: Nothing, Hunter, now let's go dig up some fossils!**

**Hunter: Wow! Why are you so peppy?**

**Brightclaw: I just want to spend lots and lots of time with my brother.**

**Hunter: O-okay? See ya later, Brightclaw237 (Hunter and Brightclaw go off digging)**

**Brightclaw237: Poor, Hunter, doesn't know everything about me or Brightclaw.**


End file.
